


Locked Down for Life

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Kamafuta CollegeAU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Domestic Fluff, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Having successfully moved in together, Futakuchi decides to celebrate by handcuffing Kamasaki to the headboard. Domestic bliss here they come.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi
Series: Kamafuta CollegeAU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Locked Down for Life

The box dropped inches from his face, the resounding thud it made upon hitting the floor enough to tell Futakuchi that it was heavy and could have done some serious damage if it had connected. Still, he didn’t so much as blink an eye. Having seen Kamaski come into the room from his peripherals, he’d steeled himself for whatever was about to happen. Laying flat on his back, head propped on a pillow to better see his phone, he’d half expected a swift kick to the ribs. 

“Careful now, there might be breakables in there,” Futakuchi scolded, clicking his tongue. Purposely refusing to look away from his phone, he kept his muscles loose and relaxed, knowing that would drive Kamasaki crazy. 

“We’re supposed to be moving boxes,” Kamasaki said, voice tight as he glowered down at him. 

“I  _ was _ moving boxes,” he replied, waving vaguely in the direction of the stack he had successfully hauled up four flights of stairs. He may have purposely picked the boxes that were labelled as linens and pillows, but he still contributed, that's all that mattered. 

“An  _ hour _ ago. I’ve been doing the rest by myself,” Kamasaki complained, stepping back to rearrange the boxes, trying to get some semblance of order going in the room. 

“Not only did I move a lot during the week,” Futakuchi pointed out, finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. “But I’ve also been taking care of dinner, since I knew you’d be hungry after all this hard work.” He could be so considerate sometimes, he amazed even himself. 

“I let the delivery guy into the building. And into the apartment.  _ And _ I paid him.” The heated glare he was getting now was one born from annoyance and yet it was so close to the look Kamasaki gave him when he wanted to fuck that Futakuchi couldn’t help but feel a frisson of arousal run through his system. 

“I’ll help with the rest then, that way we can get to dinner quicker,” Futakuchi offered, holding up his hands for Kamasaki. When his boyfriend just stood there like a lump, he waved his hands back and forth. “A little help here.” Seconds ticked by as they stared at each other, each waiting for the other to crack. With a huff, Kamasaki reached out and grabbed his hands, jerking him to his feet. The momentum had him stumbling forward, catching himself on Kamasaki’s chest. Taking a second to feel him up, he glanced up to find that he was being watched, gaze heated. 

Kamasaki slowly leaned in, lips hovering over his own and Futakuchi internally celebrated. Not only did he get to slack off for the last hour but now he was going to get to enjoy his favourite pastime. Tongue darting out to moisten his lips, he moved in to close the distance.

“That was the last box,” Kamasaki whispered, before pulling away, smirk stretching across his face. Stunned, Futakuchi could only watch as he turned his attention back to the boxes, for all intents and purposes acting like Futakuchi wasn’t there. The absolute disrespect!

“Nobody likes a tease,” he said, glaring at Kamasaki’s turned back. Huffing, he went to clear a space on the table so they’d be able to sit and eat dinner. They’d moved all the furniture in the prior weekend, spending almost as much time arguing over who’s furniture they’d keep as they did actually moving. Then every spare minute during the week had been dedicated to getting the rest of their possessions moved over. Today was crossing over the finish line. They now officially lived together. No more trying to dance around their roommates schedules, no more hurrying home late at night to an empty room, no turning over in the middle of the night just to find they were alone. It sounded silly but despite the fact they saw each other every day, Futakuchi still found himself missing Kamasaki at night. 

“Beer?” Kamasaki asked, fridge already opened and digging out the drinks. It was almost bizarre how quickly they’d fallen into a dinner time routine. Futakuchi set the table, Kamasaki got the drinks and chopsticks. Kamasaki would find Futakuchi’s favourites and hand then over before helping himself. Afterwards his boyfriend would wash up while he dried and put everything away. It was all so  _ easy _ .

Settling onto the floor, he waited until Kamasaki joined him before cracking open the take away containers, mouth watering as the smell hit him. As per usual, his boyfriend started pushing all of his favourites in his direction without even seeming to think about it. 

“What’s with all the food anyway,” Kamasaki questioned, piling his plate high, mixing all the different entrees together like some kind of heathen. Who even did that? You couldn’t taste what you were eating when everything was mixed together like that. 

“We’re celebrating,” Futakuchi said, in lieu of pointing out the flaws in his dinner companion. After all, they were celebrating. He could give him a hard time about it tomorrow. They lived together now, he’d have ample opportunities. Pausing, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, Kamasaki quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“What are we celebrating?” 

“The fact that you were lucky enough to get me as a boyfriend,” he said, shoving a scoop of meat into his mouth before giving a tight lipped smile, cheeks bulging. The derisive snort that earned him was just on the wrong side of rude. 

“Maybe I should be re-evaluating my life choices,” Kamasaki mused, picking through the containers to see what else he hadn’t tried yet. 

“True, it took you years to lock this in,” Futakuchi agreed, gesturing to the length of him. Unfortunately he did so with the hand holding his chopsticks, successfully flinging soy sauce down himself. Staring blankly, he grumbled as he set his utensils down, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Looks like he’d be making a trip to the laundromat tomorrow. Or he’d just throw it out, Kamasaki had plenty of work out shirts he could steal if he needed to. 

“Lucky me.” 

“You really are,” he said, deciding to ignore the sarcasm that was dripping from the words. “Anyway we still need to break in the new place.” 

“Break it in? We’ve been living here for a week already,” Kamasaki said, squinting at him as if he’d completely lost his mind. His boyfriend could be so dense sometimes. 

“Yes but we haven’t  _ christened _ the place yet.” Emphasizing the word and throwing in a salacious look, he was not impressed when Kamasaki still gave him a flat, uncomprehending stare. 

“We cleaned two days ago.” Scooping up the last morsel of food in front of him, Kamasaki got up to take the plate to the sink. Dumbfounded, Futakuchi didn’t even say anything when he came back and grabbed his plate, despite the fact that he wasn’t completely finished yet. 

“You’re kidding,” Futakuchi finally managed to say, automatically getting up to help, stacking the containers and moving them to the fridge. 

“Why would I joke about that?” 

“ _ Come on _ . Everyone knows it’s a euphemism for sex.” Futakuchi spun around, only to find a smirk stretched across Kamasaki’s face while he rinsed off the plates. “But you already knew that.” 

“Of course I did,  _ everyone knows that, _ ” Kamasaki mocked, drying off his hands as he turned to lean against the sink, smirk still firmly in place. Futakuchi’s palm itched to give him a slap for being such a shit. That was his job. “If you wanted me to fuck you, you should have just asked nicely.” 

“I’m not sure that I want to anymore,” Futakuchi huffed, heading into the bedroom, confident that Kamasaki would follow him. 

“Good. I’m too tired after being made to carry all those boxes myself,” Kamasaki said, shouldering past him to flop down on the bed. Wriggling around to get comfortable, arm thrown over his face to block out the light, his body went loose and relaxed. Waiting for him to say something else, Futakuchi stripped out of his jeans, leaving them a rumpled pile on the floor. 

Honestly, this couldn’t have gone better if he’d planned it. Well, he’d planned it a little. The general theme of the night was to drive Kamasaki crazy. But the good kind of crazy. While his boyfriend was lugging all those boxes around he’d taken the time to clean himself up before slowly and methodically working himself open. There had been a method to his laziness. 

Kamasaki didn’t so much as twitch when Futakuchi’s jeans hit the floor. He didn’t move when the edge of the bed dipped with Futakuchi’s weight. There was a slight tensing of muscles when Futakuchi swung a leg over him, straddling Kamasaki’s thighs. Sliding his hands up the length of Kamasaki’s body, that was enough to have his boyfriend shifting below him, moving his arm just enough to be able to send a suspicious look his way. 

“Who said you had to do anything?” Futakuchi asked, arching up to steal a kiss before Kamasaki could say anything. For a beat he was unresponsive, as if deciding whether to give in or not, before he started to kiss back, nipping at Futakuchi’s bottom lip, pulling a low groan from the back of his throat. 

“What, you’re actually going to do the work for once?” Kamasaki taunted, breaking the kiss. Unimpressed, he pulled back when Kamasaki leaned in for another kiss. Shifting his weight, he captured both of Kamasaki’s wrists, pinning them above his head. Hovering over him, he held back, despite the arousal that was burning low in his gut demanding some action. Futakuchi could tell that his boyfriend was getting impatient, scowl on his face deepening before he surged up, catching his lips in a rough kiss. Moaning, Futakuchi allowed it, rolling his hips a fraction to feel Kamasaki’s hard on against his hip. 

This continued on until Kamasaki’s was arching up against him, seeking friction. Thoroughly distracted he didn’t notice when Futakuchi let go of his wrists, digging around under the pillow till he found the handcuffs he’s left there earlier, still attached to the headboard. With a loud, metallic grinding they locked into place, one around each wrist. 

Pulling back, Futakuchi took a perverse pleasure in watching Kamasaki’s face scrunch up in confusion, followed quickly by a dawning understanding. 

“What the fuck is this,” Kamasaki demanded, tugging experimentally on the cuffs to test them. 

“Aw is your memory going in your old age? You used them on me just two weeks ago,” Futakuchi reminded him, enjoying the view of him all tied up. 

“I’m only a year older than you,” Kamasaki said, twisting his hands this way and that to try and slip the bonds. 

“And two days. Those are important,” he said, scooting further down so he could work at getting Kamasaki’s jeans off. “Is this all for me love?” Palming his erection, he rubbed teasingly until a grunt was pulled from Kamasaki, despite the way his lips were pressed firmly together in an attempt to keep quiet. Bypassing the button and zipper, he got a firm grip on the waist and started wiggling them over his hips. A few firm yanks and they were down around Kamasaki’s knees. 

Moving in, he mouthed at Kamasaki’s dick through his boxers. The taste of cotton on his tongue wasn’t the best but the quiet moans spilling from Kamasaki were. He always made the best noises when Futakuchi was sucking him off.

“Fuck, get a move on already,” Kamasaki demanded, voice raspy with pent up frustration. Grinning, Futakuchi took that as his cue to pull back. “You’re a dick.” 

“What you don’t like being teased? You always seem to enjoy it when you’re teasing me,” Futakuchi said thoughtfully, tapping at his chin as he pretended to think about it. Crawling back up the bed, he settled so his own boxer clad hard on was flush against Kamasaki’s. Circling his hips, a shiver raced down his spine at how good it felt. At this point he was teasing himself as much as Kamasaki. 

Eyeing the sweater in front of him, he had an intense urge to lick his way up the rock solid abs he knew lay underneath it. Sliding his hands under the clothing, he pushed it up and out the way, intent on getting it off. It wasn’t until he had it half way up Kamasaki’s chest that he realized there would be a slight logistical problem. Apparently Kamasaki had the same thought because he let out a low laugh, rattling the cuffs tauntingly. 

“Guess you’re just going to have to let me go,” he said , expression way too smug for someone who was currently tied down. 

“Or I could just pull them over your face and leave them there,” Futakuchi suggested, voice sugary sweet. “It would definitely be an improvement.” Pinching Kamasaki’s side, he took a vindictive pleasure in seeing him flinch away. 

“Die,” Kamasaki glowered. Humming, Futakuchi continued with his mission, yanking on the clothing until it was up around Kamasaki’s face, blocking out his displeasure. Before he could make a quip, his boyfriend’s muffled voice came from under the sweater. “I will kill you.” Laughing he yanked the sweater up another couple of inches, leaving it stretched tightly between his raised arms, but at least it was no longer covering his face. 

“You love me too much to kill me,” Futakuchi stated, not in the least bit worried about the violent claims. The fact that Kamasaki was still rutting up against him, consciously or otherwise, was very telling. Besides for all his bitching Kamasaki hadn’t  _ actually _ said he wanted to be released. 

“I wouldn’t bank on it,” Kamasaki said, tone flat. 

“You love me,” Futakuchi singsonged, swooping down for a kiss. 

He was so damn turned on right now. The plan had been to tease Kamasaki, give him a taste of his own medicine; let him experience what it was like to be edged for so long he lost track of time and all he could do was desperately chase his orgasm. However he hadn’t considered that in doing so, he’d also be teasing  _ himself _ . Was it worth torturing Kamasaki when he would also be suffering? 

“I really do,” Kamasaki said when they broke apart. It took several seconds for Futakuchi to remember what he was even agreeing with. 

“How embarrassing,” he muttered, face heating up. This really was torture. More so for him. He’d been hard since fingering himself open, refusing to let himself cum to build the anticipation. Also, the sound of Kamasaki stomping back into the apartment had sent him scrambling for his trousers. Even without meaning to Kamasaki was teasing him. So why, now, should he deprive himself? Tonight was a celebration and damned if he wasn’t going to treat himself just to make a point. 

Mind made up, he clambered off of Kamasaki long enough to divest himself of his boxers before pulling Kamasaki’s down to join his jeans around his knees. Spread out before him, completely at his mercy, Kamasaki was delectable and Futakuchi found his mouth watering just looking at him. Having already decided not to deny himself, he bent forward, licking a large strip from the root to tip of Kamasaki’s erection, taking extra care to get the precum that had already gathered there. Normally he would use his mouth to take his boyfriend apart, but impatience denied him that particular pleasure at the moment. 

“Fuck,” the word exploded from above him, loud enough to startle Futakuchi intojerking back up. “Warn a guy before you do that.” 

“Are you suddenly blind?” Futakuchi teased, knowing there was no way to mistake his intention earlier. Without any more preamble, he climbed back onto Kamasaki’s lap, reaching up to root around under the pillows till his hand landed on the lube bottle he’d stashed there earlier. Driven by arousal, he hazardously spilled the lube over Kamasaki’s crotch, throwing the bottle to the side immediately after doing so. 

Lifting himself up onto his knees, Futakuchi reached between his spread legs, holding Kamasaki steady as he slowly sank down, savouring every single second of the initial stretch. It didn’t matter how often they did this, it always amazed him just how well they seemed to fit together. And in this position Futakuchi felt full, extra aware of every single centimeter opening him up. 

Fully seated, he needed a second to get his bearings, hands resting on Kamasaki’s chest to keep himself grounded. He didn’t have long though before Kamasaki started fucking up into him, spurring him on. Loathe to give up control when he’d kept it for so long he rose up before sinking back down hard. Electricity raced through him and he set a quick pace, chasing that euphoria. 

Fingers digging into the chest below him, Futakuchi’s whole focus narrowed down to the cock that was currently in him and the filthy moans that were spilling from Kamasaki. Breaths coming in gasping pants, time ceased to exist as sweat gathered and his thighs started to shake. 

“You look so fucking good like this,” Kamasaki groaned. Forcing his eyes open, it was to find Kamasaki watching him, gaze roaming over every inch of his exposed body. Desire was written all over his face and Futakuchi found himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm, unable to handle being on the receiving end of that look. Unable to catch his breath long enough to respond, all he could do was let out a high pitched whine. “So fucking good for me. Are you gonna cum? I’m so close.” 

Tensing, he came with a low groan, Kamasaki knowing exactly what to say to send him tipping over the edge. Mind going fuzzy, he came back to awareness to find Kamasaki’s chest painted with his cum and his cock going soft beneath him, having came without Futakuchi realizing it. Catching his breath he slumped forward, not caring that he was smearing his own cum into his stomach or a muscle in the back of his leg was starting to spasm. Worn out, a yawn tugged at his jaw and he could feel his eyes getting heavy. 

The thought entered his mind that he should probably move. Uncuff Kamasaki, clean them off, get some water. But he was so comfortable and Kamasaki was so warm. Arms wrapping around his back caused him to startle, Kamasaki slipped out of him. 

“What-” Confused, he glanced up to confirm it was Kamasaki that was holding him, as if it could possibly have been anyone else. 

“The cuffs have a safety release. They’re hardly secure,” Kamasaki answered the unasked question. So he could have gotten out at literally anytime. Huh. 

“And you still made me do all the work?” Futakuchi complained with zero heat behind the words as Kamasaki rolled him onto his side, using his shirt to gently wipe away most of the mess clinging to Futakuchi’s skin. 

“Consider it my reward for moving all those boxes earlier,” he said, sounding overly smug as he then turned the shirt on himself. Satisfied they were as good as they were going to get without a shower, he dropped the shirt over the side of the bed.

“Then you should reward me for all my hard work tonight,” Futakuchi pointed out, despite the absurdity of the suggestion. Kamasaki’s arms tightened, pulling him close. Futakuchi let himself go boneless, burrowing his face into Kamasaki’s shoulder as sleep tugged at him enticingly. 

“Right now?” Kamasaki teased, letting his hand explore its way down Futakuchi’s back until it came to rest on his ass. 

“Tomorrow is good. You’re getting old, need time to recover,” he said, words slurring together till they were barely coherent. Not that it mattered. 

Maybe tomorrow he would convince Kamasaki to bring him breakfast in bed. Not that it would take much, his boyfriend had been doing it all week anyway. Lips brushed across his forehead as he let sleep take him, basking in the contentment of his life. It didn’t get much better than this. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For real this time, this is the last Kamafuta!! .... unless I finish the fake dating... but no. No no, this is it. Finite. 
> 
> I'm trying to get a decent word count for NaNo so if you have anything you'd like to see (Promare/Haikyu!!/BNHA, TGCF) just drop me a note:
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
